teppenfandomcom-20200213-history
Card List
Below is a full list of cards featured in TEPPEN. Clicking on the card image will lead to a separate page of the card in question with further information. To find an specific card, use CTRL + F then type the name of the card's No. or its name. To see a list of cards by game series, see Resident Evill, Devil May Cry, Street Fighter, Darkstalkers, Monster Hunter or Mega Man. To see a list of cards by game mechanic such as Explore, Flight, Growth, etc, see Ability. To see a list of cards by artist, see Artists. Basic Cards 2019 Nero007.png|link=Nico (NERO 007)|Nico (NERO 007) Nero008.png|link=Nero (NERO 008)|Nero (NERO 008) Nero005.png|link=Morrison (NERO 005)|Morrison (NERO 005) Nero006.png|link=Diablos (NERO 006)|Diablos (NERO 006) Nero001.png|link=Goliath (NERO 001)|Goliath (NERO 001) Nero002.png|link=Behemoth (NERO 002)|Behemoth (NERO 002) Nero003.png|link=G (NERO 003)|G (NERO 003) Nero004.png|link=Pallette (NERO 004)|Pallette (NERO 004) Nero013.png|link=Wire Snatch (NERO 013)|Wire Snatch (NERO 013) Nero012.png|link=Honed Battle Senses (NERO 012)|Honed Battle Senses (NERO 012) Nero009.png|link=Aid (NERO 009)|Aid (NERO 009) Nero010.png|link=Good News and Bad News (NERO 010)|Good News and Bad News (NERO 010) Nero011.png|link=Leap (NERO 011)|Leap (NERO 011) Jill005.png|link=Claire Redfield (JILL 005)|Claire Redfield (JILL 005) Jill008.png|link=Jill Valentine (JILL 008)|Jill Valentine (JILL 008) Jill007.png|link=Carlos Oliveira (JILL 007)|Carlos Oliveira (JILL 007) Jill001.png|link=Mikhail Viktor (JILL 001)|Mikhail Viktor (JILL 001) Jill013.png|link=Brought to Light (JILL 013)|Brought to Light (JILL 013) Jill010.png|link=Spread Shot (JILL 010)|Spread Shot (JILL 010) Jill009.png|link=A Noble Death (JILL 009)|A Noble Death (JILL 009) Jill011.png|link=Limited Ammo (JILL 011)|Limited Ammo (JILL 011) Jill012.png|link=Exploding Barrel (JILL 012)|Exploding Barrel (JILL 012) T008.png|link=Handgun (T008)|Handgun (T008) T007.png|link=Ammo (T007)|Ammo (T007) Rocketlauncher.png|link=Rocket Launcher|Rocket Launcher Ryu007.png|link=Sagat (RYU 007)|Sagat (RYU 007) Ryu008.png|link=Ryu (RYU 008)|Ryu (RYU 008) Ryu005.png|link=Ken (RYU 005)|Ken (RYU 005) Ryu006.png|link=B.B. Hood (RYU 006)|B.B. Hood (RYU 006) Ryu001.png|link=Dan (RYU 001)|Dan (RYU 001) Ryu002.png|link=Dee Jay (RYU 002)|Dee Jay (RYU 002) Ryu003.png|link=Claire Redfield (RYU 003)|Claire Redfield (RYU 003) Ryu004.png|link=Lady (RYU 004)|Lady (RYU 004) Ryu013.png|link=Engulfing Hado (RYU 013)|Engulfing Hado (RYU 013) Ryu012.png|link=Shakunetsu Hado (RYU 012)|Shakunetsu Hado (RYU 012) Ryu009.png|link=Path of the Warrior (RYU 009)|Path of the Warrior (RYU 009) Ryu010.png|link=Sakura's Fighting Spirit (RYU 010)|Sakura's Fighting Spirit (RYU 010) Ryu011.png|link=Scar of Humiliation (RYU 011)|Scar of Humiliation (RYU 011) Rathalos007.png|link=Zinogre (RATHALOS 007)|Zinogre (RATHALOS 007) Rathalos008.png|link=Rathalos (RATHALOS 008)|Rathalos (RATHALOS 008) Rathalos008_sct.png|link=Rathalos (RATHALOS 008, Secret)|Rathalos (RATHALOS 008, Secret) Rathalos001.png|link=Barioth (RATHALOS 001)|Barioth (RATHALOS 001) Rathalos005.png|link=Rathian (RATHALOS 005)|Rathian (RATHALOS 005) Rathalos002.png|link=Colonel (RATHALOS 002)|Colonel (RATHALOS 002) Rathalos003.png|link=Lucia (RATHALOS 003)|Lucia (RATHALOS 003) Rathalos004.png|link=Donovan Baine (RATHALOS 004)|Donovan Baine (RATHALOS 004) Rathalos006.png|link=Leon S. Kennedy (RATHALOS 006)|Leon S. Kennedy (RATHALOS 006) Rathalos013.png|link=Piercing Sword (RATHALOS 013)|Piercing Sword (RATHALOS 013) Rathalos012.png|link=Supercharge (RATHALOS 012)|Supercharge (RATHALOS 012) Rathalos009.png|link=Freezing Fangs (RATHALOS 009)|Freezing Fangs (RATHALOS 009) Rathalos010.png|link=Fire Wyvern's Roar (RATHALOS 010)|Fire Wyvern's Roar (RATHALOS 010) Rathalos011.png|link=Strength in Numbers (RATHALOS 011)|Strength in Numbers (RATHALOS 011) X007.png|link=Iris (X 007)|Iris (X 007) X008.png|link=X (X 008)|X (X 008) X008_sct.png|link=X (X 008, Secret)|X (X 008, Secret) X003.png|link=Yian Kut-Ku (X 003)|Yian Kut-Ku (X 003) X005.png|link=Alia (X 005)|Alia (X 005) X001.png|link=Metall C-15 (X 001)|Metall C-15 (X 001) X002.png|link=Rebecca Chambers (X 002)|Rebecca Chambers (X 002) X004.png|link=Kyrie (X 004)|Kyrie (X 004) X006.png|link=Felicia (X 006)|Felicia (X 006) X013.png|link=Paradox (X 013)|Paradox (X 013) X012.png|link=First Aid (X 012)|First Aid (X 012) X009.png|link=Secure Supply Route (X 009)|Secure Supply Route (X 009) X010.png|link=Supply (X 010)|Supply (X 010) X011.png|link=Sibling Memories (X 011)|Sibling Memories (X 011) Chun-li007.png|link=Alex (CHUN-LI 007)|Alex (CHUN-LI 007) Chun-li008.png|link=Chun-Li (CHUN-LI 008)|Chun-Li (CHUN-LI 008) Chun-li003.png|link=Felyne (CHUN-LI 003)|Felyne (CHUN-LI 003) Chun-li006.png|link=Sasquatch (CHUN-LI 006)|Sasquatch (CHUN-LI 006) Chun-li001.png|link=Blanka (CHUN-LI 001)|Blanka (CHUN-LI 001) Chun-li002.png|link=Arzuros (CHUN-LI 002)|Arzuros (CHUN-LI 002) Chun-li004.png|link=Chris Redfield (CHUN-LI 004)|Chris Redfield (CHUN-LI 004) Chun-li005.png|link=Zangief (CHUN-LI 005)|Zangief (CHUN-LI 005) Chun-li013.png|link=Oath to Father (CHUN-LI 013)|Oath to Father (CHUN-LI 013) Chun-li012.png|link=Block (CHUN-LI 012)|Block (CHUN-LI 012) Chun-li009.png|link=Siberian Body (CHUN-LI 009)|Siberian Body (CHUN-LI 009) Chun-li010.png|link=Defensive Stance (CHUN-LI 010)|Defensive Stance (CHUN-LI 010) Chun-li011.png|link=Hakkei (CHUN-LI 011)|Hakkei (CHUN-LI 011) Morrigan007.png|link=Hsien-Ko (MORRIGAN 007)|Hsien-Ko (MORRIGAN 007) Morrigan008.png|link=Morrigan Aensland (MORRIGAN 008)|Morrigan Aensland (MORRIGAN 008) Morrigan005.png|link=Nargacuga (MORRIGAN 005)|Nargacuga (MORRIGAN 005) Morrigan006.png|link=Zero (MORRIGAN 006)|Zero (MORRIGAN 006) Morrigan001.png|link=Anakaris (MORRIGAN 001)|Anakaris (MORRIGAN 001) Morrigan002.png|link=Dhalsim (MORRIGAN 002)|Dhalsim (MORRIGAN 002) Morrigan003.png|link=Lilith (MORRIGAN 003)|Lilith (MORRIGAN 003) Morrigan004.png|link=Ada Wong (MORRIGAN 004)|Ada Wong (MORRIGAN 004) Morrigan013.png|link=Will to Unite (MORRIGAN 013)|Will to Unite (MORRIGAN 013) Morrigan012.png|link=Power Grab (MORRIGAN 012)|Power Grab (MORRIGAN 012) Morrigan009.png|link=Soul Thirst (MORRIGAN 009)|Soul Thirst (MORRIGAN 009) Morrigan010.png|link=Irresistible Pleasure (MORRIGAN 010)|Irresistible Pleasure (MORRIGAN 010) Morrigan011.png|link=Mega Shock (MORRIGAN 011)|Mega Shock (MORRIGAN 011) Dante007.png|link=Trish (DANTE 007)|Trish (DANTE 007) Dante008.png|link=Dante (DANTE 008)|Dante (DANTE 008) Dante005.png|link=Vergil (DANTE 005)|Vergil (DANTE 005) Dante006.png|link=Ibuki (DANTE 006)|Ibuki (DANTE 006) Dante001.png|link=Jester (DANTE 001)|Jester (DANTE 001) Dante002.png|link=Lumine (DANTE 002)|Lumine (DANTE 002) Dante003.png|link=Tigrex (DANTE 003)|Tigrex (DANTE 003) Dante004.png|link=Oro (DANTE 004)|Oro (DANTE 004) Dante013.png|link=Jackpot! (DANTE 013)|Jackpot! (DANTE 013) Dante012.png|link=Demonic Intimidation (DANTE 012)|Demonic Intimidation (DANTE 012) Dante009.png|link=Demonic Sneer (DANTE 009)|Demonic Sneer (DANTE 009) Dante010.png|link=Beauty's Betrayal (DANTE 010)|Beauty's Betrayal (DANTE 010) Dante011.png|link=Overpower (DANTE 011)|Overpower (DANTE 011) Wesker007.png|link=T-002 Tyrant (WESKER 007)|T-002 Tyrant (WESKER 007) Wesker008.png|link=Albert Wesker (WESKER 008)|Albert Wesker (WESKER 008) Wesker002.png|link=Rolento (WESKER 002)|Rolento (WESKER 002) Wesker006.png|link=Vile (WESKER 006)|Vile (WESKER 006) Wesker001.png|link=Arkham (WESKER 001)|Arkham (WESKER 001) Wesker003.png|link=Lord Raptor (WESKER 003)|Lord Raptor (WESKER 003) Wesker004.png|link=Zombie (WESKER 004)|Zombie (WESKER 004) Wesker005.png|link=Hunter (WESKER 005)|Hunter (WESKER 005) Wesker013.png|link=Inheriting Ambition (WESKER 013)|Inheriting Ambition (WESKER 013) Wesker009.png|link=Sample Collection (WESKER 009)|Sample Collection (WESKER 009) Wesker010.png|link=Price of Support (WESKER 010)|Price of Support (WESKER 010) Wesker011.png|link=Ruthless Retrieval (WESKER 011)|Ruthless Retrieval (WESKER 011) Wesker012.png|link=Experiment Records (WESKER 012)|Experiment Records (WESKER 012) Nergigante007.png|link=Vaal Hazak (NERGIGANTE 007)|Vaal Hazak (NERGIGANTE 007) Nergigante008.png|link=Nergigante (NERGIGANTE 008)|Nergigante (NERGIGANTE 008) Nergigante004.png|link=Nelo Angelo (NERGIGANTE 004)|Nelo Angelo (NERGIGANTE 004) Nergigante006.png|link=M. Bison (NERGIGANTE 006)|M. Bison (NERGIGANTE 006) Nergigante001.png|link=Anjanath (NERGIGANTE 001)|Anjanath (NERGIGANTE 001) Nergigante002.png|link=Isoc (NERGIGANTE 002)|Isoc (NERGIGANTE 002) Nergigante003.png|link=Pyron (NERGIGANTE 003)|Pyron (NERGIGANTE 003) Nergigante005.png|link=Radobaan (NERGIGANTE 005)|Radobaan (NERGIGANTE 005) Nergigante013.png|link=Dragon of Ruin (NERGIGANTE 013)|Dragon of Ruin (NERGIGANTE 013) Nergigante012.png|link=Bloodshot Eyes (NERGIGANTE 012)|Bloodshot Eyes (NERGIGANTE 012) Nergigante009.png|link=Gathering Effluvium (NERGIGANTE 009)|Gathering Effluvium (NERGIGANTE 009) Nergigante010.png|link=Demondrug (NERGIGANTE 010)|Demondrug (NERGIGANTE 010) Nergigante011.png|link=Murderous Spikes (NERGIGANTE 011)|Murderous Spikes (NERGIGANTE 011) Core Card Pack Cor025.png|link=Fate-Defying Ryu (COR 025)|Fate-Defying Ryu (COR 025) Cor026.png|link=Dreadking Rathalos (COR 026)|Dreadking Rathalos (COR 026) Cor021.png|link=Leon S. Kennedy (COR 021)|Leon S. Kennedy (COR 021) Cor022.png|link=Colonel (COR 022)|Colonel (COR 022) Cor023.png|link=B.B. Hood (COR 023)|B.B. Hood (COR 023) Cor024.png|link=Lady (COR 024)|Lady (COR 024) Cor013.png|link=Sakura (COR 013)|Sakura (COR 013) Cor013_sct.png|link=Sakura (COR 013, Secret)|Sakura (COR 013, Secret) Cor014.png|link=Fei Long (COR 014)|Fei Long (COR 014) Cor015.png|link=Lagiacrus (COR 015)|Lagiacrus (COR 015) Cor016.png|link=Zinogre (COR 016)|Zinogre (COR 016) Cor017.png|link=Storm Eagle (COR 017)|Storm Eagle (COR 017) Cor018.png|link=Neon Tiger (COR 018)|Neon Tiger (COR 018) Cor019.png|link=Enrico Marini (COR 019)|Enrico Marini (COR 019) Cor020.png|link=Donovan Baine (COR 020)|Donovan Baine (COR 020) Cor001.png|link=Sean (COR 001)|Sean (COR 001) Cor002.png|link=Guy (COR 002)|Guy (COR 002) Cor003.png|link=Axl (COR 003)|Axl (COR 003) Cor004.png|link=Tobi-Kadachi (COR 004)|Tobi-Kadachi (COR 004) Cor005.png|link=Velocidrome (COR 005)|Velocidrome (COR 005) Cor006.png|link=Volvidon (COR 006)|Volvidon (COR 006) Cor007.png|link=Rathian (COR 007)|Rathian (COR 007) Cor008.png|link=Forest Speyer (COR 008)|Forest Speyer (COR 008) Cor009.png|link=Overdrive Ostrich (COR 009)|Overdrive Ostrich (COR 009) Cor010.png|link=Flame Stag (COR 010)|Flame Stag (COR 010) Cor011.png|link=Gun Volt (COR 011)|Gun Volt (COR 011) Cor012.png|link=Q-Bee (COR 012)|Q-Bee (COR 012) Cor044.png|link=Dragonlord's Judgment (COR 044)|Dragonlord's Judgment (COR 044) Cor045.png|link=Dual Dragon Hado (COR 045)|Dual Dragon Hado (COR 045) Cor041.png|link=Cool-Headed Devil Hunter (COR 041)|Cool-Headed Devil Hunter (COR 041) Cor042.png|link=Attack From Above (COR 042)|Attack From Above (COR 042) Cor043.png|link=Chain Fire (COR 043)|Chain Fire (COR 043) Cor035.png|link=Sneak Attack (COR 035)|Sneak Attack (COR 035) Cor036.png|link=Precision (COR 036)|Precision (COR 036) Cor037.png|link=Storm Tornado (COR 037)|Storm Tornado (COR 037) Cor038.png|link=Entrusted Ammo (COR 038)|Entrusted Ammo (COR 038) Cor039.png|link=Commanded Team (COR 039)|Commanded Team (COR 039) Cor040.png|link=Mutual Destruction (COR 040)|Mutual Destruction (COR 040) Cor027.png|link=Shockwave (COR 027)|Shockwave (COR 027) Cor028.png|link=Barrel Bomb (COR 028)|Barrel Bomb (COR 028) Cor029.png|link=Suicidal Charge (COR 029)|Suicidal Charge (COR 029) Cor030.png|link=Headshot (COR 030)|Headshot (COR 030) Cor031.png|link=Angry Charge (COR 031)|Angry Charge (COR 031) Cor032.png|link=True Faith (COR 032)|True Faith (COR 032) Cor033.png|link=Sense of Duty (COR 033)|Sense of Duty (COR 033) Cor034.png|link=Merciless Attack (COR 034)|Merciless Attack (COR 034) Cor070.png|link=Advanced Artifact X (COR 070)|Advanced Artifact X (COR 070) Cor071.png|link=Heavenly Kicks Chun-Li (COR 071)|Heavenly Kicks Chun-Li (COR 071) Cor064.png|link=Rebecca Chambers (COR 064)|Rebecca Chambers (COR 064) Cor067.png|link=Iris (COR 067)|Iris (COR 067) Cor068.png|link=Chris Redfield (COR 068)|Chris Redfield (COR 068) Cor068_sct.png|link=Chris Redfield (COR 068, Secret)|Chris Redfield (COR 068, Secret) Cor069.png|link=Felicia (COR 069)|Felicia (COR 069) Cor058.png|link=Karin (COR 058)|Karin (COR 058) Cor059.png|link=Zangief (COR 059)|Zangief (COR 059) Cor060.png|link=Tzitzi-Ya-ku (COR 060)|Tzitzi-Ya-ku (COR 060) Cor061.png|link=Crescent Grizzly (COR 061)|Crescent Grizzly (COR 061) Cor062.png|link=Elena (COR 062)|Elena (COR 062) Cor063.png|link=Richard Aiken (COR 063)|Richard Aiken (COR 063) Cor065.png|link=Credo (COR 065)|Credo (COR 065) Cor066.png|link=Rajang (COR 066)|Rajang (COR 066) Cor046.png|link=Metall C-15 (COR 046)|Metall C-15 (COR 046) Cor047.png|link=Makoto (COR 047)|Makoto (COR 047) Cor048.png|link=Abel (COR 048)|Abel (COR 048) Cor049.png|link=Hugo (COR 049)|Hugo (COR 049) Cor050.png|link=Great Jaggi (COR 050)|Great Jaggi (COR 050) Cor051.png|link=Qurupeco (COR 051)|Qurupeco (COR 051) Cor052.png|link=Felyne (COR 052)|Felyne (COR 052) Cor053.png|link=Uragaan (COR 053)|Uragaan (COR 053) Cor054.png|link=Hoganmer (COR 054)|Hoganmer (COR 054) Cor055.png|link=Bubble Crab (COR 055)|Bubble Crab (COR 055) Cor056.png|link=Armored Armadillo (COR 056)|Armored Armadillo (COR 056) Cor057.png|link=Sherry Birkin (COR 057)|Sherry Birkin (COR 057) Cor089.png|link=Roaring Typhoon (COR 089)|Roaring Typhoon (COR 089) Cor090.png|link=Soul Offering (COR 090)|Soul Offering (COR 090) Cor085.png|link=Emergency Strike (COR 085)|Emergency Strike (COR 085) Cor086.png|link=Overwhelming Force (COR 086)|Overwhelming Force (COR 086) Cor088.png|link=Dream of Restoration (COR 088)|Dream of Restoration (COR 088) Cor080.png|link=Unwavering Faith (COR 080)|Unwavering Faith (COR 080) Cor081.png|link=Healing (COR 081)|Healing (COR 081) Cor082.png|link=Emergency Aid (COR 082)|Emergency Aid (COR 082) Cor083.png|link=Leader's Summons (COR 083)|Leader's Summons (COR 083) Cor084.png|link=Reckless Charge (COR 084)|Reckless Charge (COR 084) Cor087.png|link=Evasive Action (COR 087)|Evasive Action (COR 087) Cor072.png|link=Wall Jump (COR 072)|Wall Jump (COR 072) Cor073.png|link=Raging Dust Cloud (COR 073)|Raging Dust Cloud (COR 073) Cor074.png|link=Disarm (COR 074)|Disarm (COR 074) Cor075.png|link=Honey (COR 075)|Honey (COR 075) Cor076.png|link=Green Herb (COR 076)|Green Herb (COR 076) Cor077.png|link=Healing Dance (COR 077)|Healing Dance (COR 077) Cor078.png|link=Refuel (COR 078)|Refuel (COR 078) Cor079.png|link=Beast Cannon (COR 079)|Beast Cannon (COR 079) Cor115.png|link=Dark Libido Morrigan (COR 115)|Dark Libido Morrigan (COR 115) Cor116.png|link=Devil Hunter Dante (COR 116)|Devil Hunter Dante (COR 116) No Image Available.gif|link=Devil Trigger Dante|Devil Trigger Dante Cor111.png|link=Xeno'jiiva (COR 111)|Xeno'jiiva (COR 111) Cor111 sct.png|link=Xeno'jiiva (COR 111, Secret)|Xeno'jiiva (COR 111, Secret) Cor112.png|link=Ibuki (COR 112)|Ibuki (COR 112) Cor113.png|link=Ada Wong (COR 113)|Ada Wong (COR 113) Cor114.png|link=Jester (COR 114)|Jester (COR 114) Cor103.png|link=Rose (COR 103)|Rose (COR 103) Cor104.png|link=Nerscylla (COR 104)|Nerscylla (COR 104) Cor105.png|link=Boomer Kuwanger (COR 105)|Boomer Kuwanger (COR 105) Cor106.png|link=Web Spider (COR 106)|Web Spider (COR 106) Cor107.png|link=Mephisto (COR 107)|Mephisto (COR 107) Cor108.png|link=5th Hell: Greed (COR 108)|5th Hell: Greed (COR 108) Cor109.png|link=Lilith (COR 109)|Lilith (COR 109) Cor110.png|link=Kolin (COR 110)|Kolin (COR 110) Cor091.png|link=Remy (COR 091)|Remy (COR 091) Cor092.png|link=Dee (COR 092)|Dee (COR 092) Cor093.png|link=Great Baggi (COR 093)|Great Baggi (COR 093) Cor094.png|link=Gypceros (COR 094)|Gypceros (COR 094) Cor095.png|link=Ladder Yadder (COR 095)|Ladder Yadder (COR 095) Cor096.png|link=Plasma (COR 096)|Plasma (COR 096) Cor097.png|link=7th Hell: Lust (COR 097)|7th Hell: Lust (COR 097) Cor098.png|link=1st Hell: Pride (COR 098)|1st Hell: Pride (COR 098) Cor099.png|link=Arachne (COR 099)|Arachne (COR 099) Cor100.png|link=Blood-goyle (COR 100)|Blood-goyle (COR 100) Cor101.png|link=Anakaris (COR 101)|Anakaris (COR 101) Cor102.png|link=Hsien-Ko (COR 102)|Hsien-Ko (COR 102) Cor134.png|link=Devil Trigger (COR 134)|Devil Trigger (COR 134) Cor135.png|link=Brainwashed (COR 135)|Brainwashed (COR 135) Cor131.png|link=Dark Hold (COR 131)|Dark Hold (COR 131) Cor132.png|link=Magic Seal (COR 132)|Magic Seal (COR 132) Cor133.png|link=Hidden Intent (COR 133)|Hidden Intent (COR 133) Cor122.png|link=Dung Bomb (COR 122)|Dung Bomb (COR 122) Cor125.png|link=Bald-Faced Lie (COR 125)|Bald-Faced Lie (COR 125) Cor126.png|link=Hookshot (COR 126)|Hookshot (COR 126) Cor127.png|link=Utsusemi Technique (COR 127)|Utsusemi Technique (COR 127) Cor128.png|link=Claw Cutter (COR 128)|Claw Cutter (COR 128) Cor129.png|link=Agony (COR 129)|Agony (COR 129) Cor117.png|link=Unforeseen Interference (COR 117)|Unforeseen Interference (COR 117) Cor118.png|link=Fake Intel (COR 118)|Fake Intel (COR 118) Cor119.png|link=Weakened State (COR 119)|Weakened State (COR 119) Cor120.png|link=Erased Memories (COR 120)|Erased Memories (COR 120) Cor121.png|link=Crystal Hunter (COR 121)|Crystal Hunter (COR 121) Cor123.png|link=Foresight (COR 123)|Foresight (COR 123) Cor124.png|link=Spreading Poison (COR 124)|Spreading Poison (COR 124) Cor130.png|link=Nibble (COR 130)|Nibble (COR 130) Cor160.png|link=Heir to Ambition Wesker (COR 160)|Heir to Ambition Wesker (COR 160) Cor161.png|link=Legend-Eater Nergigante (COR 161)|Legend-Eater Nergigante (COR 161) Cor156.png|link=M. Bison (COR 156)|M. Bison (COR 156) Cor157.png|link=Vile (COR 157)|Vile (COR 157) Cor158.png|link=T-002 Tyrant (COR 158)|T-002 Tyrant (COR 158) Cor159.png|link=Jedah Dohma (COR 159)|Jedah Dohma (COR 159) Cor144.png|link=Crow (COR 144)|Crow (COR 144) Cor148.png|link=Seth (COR 148)|Seth (COR 148) Cor149.png|link=Rolento (COR 149)|Rolento (COR 149) Cor150.png|link=Deviljho (COR 150)|Deviljho (COR 150) Cor151.png|link=Hunter (COR 151)|Hunter (COR 151) Cor152.png|link=William Birkin (COR 152)|William Birkin (COR 152) Cor153.png|link=Proto Tyrant (COR 153)|Proto Tyrant (COR 153) Cor155.png|link=Lord Raptor (COR 155)|Lord Raptor (COR 155) Cor136.png|link=Sodom (COR 136)|Sodom (COR 136) Cor137.png|link=Great Girros (COR 137)|Great Girros (COR 137) Cor138.png|link=Radobaan (COR 138)|Radobaan (COR 138) Cor139.png|link=Wheel Gator (COR 139)|Wheel Gator (COR 139) Cor140.png|link=Raiden Killer (COR 140)|Raiden Killer (COR 140) Cor141.png|link=Zombie (COR 141)|Zombie (COR 141) Cor141_sct.png|link=Zombie (COR 141, Secret)|Zombie (COR 141, Secret) Cor142.png|link=Cerberus (COR 142)|Cerberus (COR 142) Cor143.png|link=Dynamo (COR 143)|Dynamo (COR 143) Cor145.png|link=Arkham (COR 145)|Arkham (COR 145) Cor146.png|link=Phantom (COR 146)|Phantom (COR 146) Cor147.png|link=Bishamon (COR 147)|Bishamon (COR 147) Cor154.png|link=Griffon (COR 154)|Griffon (COR 154) Cor179.png|link=Spreading Infection (COR 179)|Spreading Infection (COR 179) No Image Available.gif|link=Infected|Infected Cor180.png|link=Blood Destiny (COR 180)|Blood Destiny (COR 180) Cor176.png|link=Obliteration (COR 176)|Obliteration (COR 176) Cor177.png|link=Possessing Malice (COR 177)|Possessing Malice (COR 177) Cor178.png|link=Silent Execustion (COR 178)|Silent Execustion (COR 178) Cor170.png|link=Gathered Souls (COR 170)|Gathered Souls (COR 170) Cor171.png|link=Just Deserts (COR 171)|Just Deserts (COR 171) Cor172.png|link=Deal With the Devil (COR 172)|Deal With the Devil (COR 172) Cor173.png|link=Selfish Predation (COR 173)|Selfish Predation (COR 173) Cor174.png|link=Mad Massacre (COR 174)|Mad Massacre (COR 174) Cor175.png|link=False Throne (COR 175)|False Throne (COR 175) Cor162.png|link=Forced Revival (COR 162)|Forced Revival (COR 162) Cor163.png|link=Dead Meat Hunting (COR 163)|Dead Meat Hunting (COR 163) Cor164.png|link=Summon Minions (COR 164)|Summon Minions (COR 164) Cor165.png|link=Heartless Experiment (COR 165)|Heartless Experiment (COR 165) Cor166.png|link=Psycho Power (COR 166)|Psycho Power (COR 166) Cor167.png|link=Destructive Instinct (COR 167)|Destructive Instinct (COR 167) Cor168.png|link=Sad Mutation (COR 168)|Sad Mutation (COR 168) Cor169.png|link=Cruel Game (COR 169)|Cruel Game (COR 169) Day of Nightmares T011.png|link=Fighting Spirit (T011)|Fighting Spirit (T011) T012.png|link=Shield (T012)|Shield (T012) T014.png|link=Super Nova (T014)|Super Nova (T014) T015.png|link=Herculean Strenght (T015)|Herculean Strenght (T015) T016.png|link=Agility (T016)|Agility (T016) T017.png|link=Spillover (T017)|Spillover (T017) T018.png|link=Chimera Ride Armor (T018)|Chimera Ride Armor (T018) T020.png|link=Stealth (T020)|Stealth (T020) T022.png|link=Feng Shui Engine (T022)|Feng Shui Engine (T022) T028.png|link=Cruelty (T028)|Cruelty (T028) T029.png|link=Corrosion (T029)|Corrosion (T029) T030.png|link=Salvation of Souls (T030)|Salvation of Souls (T030) Don016.png|link=Jill, Seeker of Truth (DON 016)|Jill, Seeker of Truth (DON 016) Don017.png|link=Teostra, Infernal King (DON 017)|Teostra, Infernal King (DON 017) Don012.png|link=Nash (DON 012)|Nash (DON 012) Don012 sct.png|link=Nash (DON 012, Secret)|Nash (DON 012, Secret) Don013.png|link=Kirin (DON 013)|Kirin (DON 013) Don014.png|link=Claire Redfield (DON 014)|Claire Redfield (DON 014) Don015.png|link=Demitri Maximoff (DON 015)|Demitri Maximoff (DON 015) Don001.png|link=Guile (DON 001)|Guile (DON 001) No Image Available.gif|link=Detonation (T010)|Detonation (T010) Don008.png|link=Carlos Oliveira (DON 008)|Carlos Oliveira (DON 008) Don009.png|link=Agnaktor (DON 009)|Agnaktor (DON 009) Don010.png|link=Seregios (DON 010)|Seregios (DON 010) Don011.png|link=Burn Rooster (DON 011)|Burn Rooster (DON 011) Don002.png|link=Velocidrome (DON 002)|Velocidrome (DON 002) Don003.png|link=Maki (DON 003)|Maki (DON 003) Don004.png|link=Metal Wing (DON 004)|Metal Wing (DON 004) Don005.png|link=Slash Beast (DON 005)|Slash Beast (DON 005) Don006.png|link=Leon S. Kennedy (DON 006)|Leon S. Kennedy (DON 006) Don007.png|link=Zeku (DON 007)|Zeku (DON 007) No Image Available.gif|link=Combo|Combo Don025.png|link=State of Nothingness (DON 025)|State of Nothingness (DON 025) Don023.png|link=Bushinryu Awakening (DON 023)|Bushinryu Awakening (DON 023) Don024.png|link=Unbreakable Bond (DON 024)|Unbreakable Bond (DON 024) Don021.png|link=Bladescale Storm (DON 021)|Bladescale Storm (DON 021) Don022.png|link=Unleashed (DON 022)|Unleashed (DON 022) Don018.png|link=Vengeance (DON 018)|Vengeance (DON 018) Don019.png|link=Lightning Bolt (DON 019)|Lightning Bolt (DON 019) Don020.png|link=Cower (DON 020)|Cower (DON 020) Don041.png|link=General, Reploid Leader (DON 041)|General, Reploid Leader (DON 041) T019.png|link=Repliforce (T019)|Repliforce (T019) Don042.png|link=Kushala Daora, The Storm (DON 042)|Kushala Daora, The Storm (DON 042) Don036.png|link=Dee-Ay (DON 036)|Dee-Ay (DON 036) Don038.png|link=Alia (DON 038)|Alia (DON 038) Don038_sct.png|link=Alia (DON 038, Secret)|Alia (DON 038, Secret) Don039.png|link=Sherry Birkin (DON 039)|Sherry Birkin (DON 039) Don040.png|link=Angelo Credo (DON 040)|Angelo Credo (DON 040) Don028.png|link=Kulu-Ya-Ku (DON 028)|Kulu-Ya-Ku (DON 028) Don032.png|link=Rufus (DON 032)|Rufus (DON 032) Don033.png|link=Willow (DON 033)|Willow (DON 033) Don034.png|link=Layer (DON 034)|Layer (DON 034) Don037.png|link=Blanka (DON 037)|Blanka (DON 037) Don026.png|link=T. Hawk (DON 026)|T. Hawk (DON 026) Don027.png|link=Harley (DON 027)|Harley (DON 027) Don029.png|link=Shona (DON 029)|Shona (DON 029) Don030.png|link=Party Girl (DON 030)|Party Girl (DON 030) Don031.png|link=Tweed (DON 031)|Tweed (DON 031) Don035.png|link=Armor Soldier (DON 035)|Armor Soldier (DON 035) Don050.png|link=A-Trans (DON 050)|A-Trans (DON 050) Don047.png|link=Unbreakable Bond (DON 047)|Unbreakable Bond (DON 047) Don049.png|link=Ascension Ceremony (DON 049)|Ascension Ceremony (DON 049) Don043.png|link=Outnumbered (DON 043)|Outnumbered (DON 043) Don046.png|link=Loyal to the Cause (DON 046)|Loyal to the Cause (DON 046) Don044.png|link=Defensive Formation (DON 044)|Defensive Formation (DON 044) Don045.png|link=Besieged (DON 045)|Besieged (DON 045) Don048.png|link=Auto-Heal (DON 048)|Auto-Heal (DON 048) Don066.png|link=Hunk, The Grim Reaper (DON 066)|Hunk, The Grim Reaper (DON 066) Don067.png|link=Juri, Purple Spider (DON 067)|Juri, Purple Spider (DON 067) Don060.png|link=Lupo (DON 060)|Lupo (DON 060) Don062.png|link=Tigrex (DON 062)|Tigrex (DON 062) Don063.png|link=Vector (DON 063)|Vector (DON 063) Don064.png|link=Trish (DON 064)|Trish (DON 064) Don052.png|link=Beltway (DON 052)|Beltway (DON 052) Don053.png|link=Four Eyes (DON 053)|Four Eyes (DON 053) Don057.png|link=Hell Vanguard (DON 057)|Hell Vanguard (DON 057) Don059.png|link=Sting Chameleon (DON 059)|Sting Chameleon (DON 059) Don065.png|link=Hsien-Ko (DON 065)|Hsien-Ko (DON 065) Don051.png|link=Menat (DON 051)|Menat (DON 051) Don054.png|link=Ada Wong (DON 054)|Ada Wong (DON 054, Secret) Don054_sct.png|link=Ada Wong (DON 054, Secret)|Ada Wong (DON 054, Secret) Don055.png|link=Spectre (DON 055)|Spectre (DON 055) Don056.png|link=Mei-Ling (DON 056)|Mei-Ling (DON 056) Don058.png|link=Kolin (DON 058)|Kolin (DON 058) Don061.png|link=Bertha (DON 061)|Bertha (DON 061) Don075.png|link=Monstrous Virus (DON 075)|Monstrous Virus (DON 075) Don070.png|link=A Splendid Buffet (DON 070)|A Splendid Buffet (DON 070) Don074.png|link=New-Generation Reploids (DON 074)|New-Generation Reploids (DON 074) Don069.png|link=Sacrificial Pawn (DON 069)|Sacrificial Pawn (DON 069) No Image Available.gif|link=Bioweapon Capsule|Bioweapon Capsule Don072.png|link=Pitfall Trap (DON 072)|Pitfall Trap (DON 072) Don068.png|link=Reconnaissance (DON 068)|Reconnaissance (DON 068) Don071.png|link=Supreme Senjutsu (DON 071)|Supreme Senjutsu (DON 071) Don073.png|link=Deadly Traps (DON 073)|Deadly Traps (DON 073) Don091.png|link=Nemesis-T Type (DON 091)|Nemesis-T Type (DON 091) Don092.png|link=Jedah, High Noble (DON 092)|Jedah, High Noble (DON 092) Don087.png|link=Bazelgeuse (DON 087)|Bazelgeuse (DON 087) Don088.png|link=Vile MK-II (DON 088)|Vile MK-II (DON 088) Don089.png|link=Tyrant (T-103) (DON 089)|Tyrant (T-103) (DON 089) No Image Available.gif|link=Super Tyrant (T-103)|Super Tyrant (T-103) Don090.png|link=Albert Wesker (DON 090)|Albert Wesker (DON 090) Don090 sct.png|link=Albert Wesker (DON 090, Secret)|Albert Wesker (DON 090, Secret) Don079.png|link=G-Adult (DON 079)|G-Adult (DON 079) No Image Available.gif|link=G-Young|G-Young Don082.png|link=Vega (DON 082)|Vega (DON 082) Don083.png|link=William Birkin: G1 (DON 083)|William Birkin: G1 (DON 083) Don084.png|link=Agnus (DON 084)|Agnus (DON 084) Don086.png|link=High Max (DON 086)|High Max (DON 086) Don076.png|link=Abigail (DON 076)|Abigail (DON 076) Don077.png|link=Burn Dinorex (DON 077)|Burn Dinorex (DON 077) Don078.png|link=Anjanath (DON 078)|Anjanath (DON 078) Don080.png|link=Licker (DON 080)|Licker (DON 080) Don081.png|link=Sliding Worm (DON 081)|Sliding Worm (DON 081) No Image Available.gif|link=Giant Infected Worm|Giant Infected Worm Don085.png|link=Nicholai Ginovaef (DON 085)|Nicholai Ginovaef (DON 085) Don100.png|link=Living Death (DON 100)|Living Death (DON 100) Don098.png|link=Diseased Souls (DON 098)|Diseased Souls (DON 098) Don099.png|link=Rebirth (DON 099)|Rebirth (DON 099) Don096.png|link=Fated Conclusion (DON 096)|Fated Conclusion (DON 096) Don097.png|link=Scavenger (DON 097)|Scavenger (DON 097) Don093.png|link=The Ultimate Price (DON 093)|The Ultimate Price (DON 093) Don094.png|link=Double-Edged Sword (DON 094)|Double-Edged Sword (DON 094) Don095.png|link=Hatred Reborn (DON 095)|Hatred Reborn (DON 095) The Devils Awaken T031.png|link=Gerbera (T031)|Gerbera (T031) T032.png|link=Ragtime (T032)|Ragtime (T032) T033.png|link=Tomboy (T033)|Tomboy (T033) Tda016.png|link=Crimson Battle-King Ken (TDA 016)|Crimson Battle-King Ken (TDA 016) Tda017.png|link=Torchbearer Axl (TDA 017)|Torchbearer Axl (TDA 017) Tda011.png|link=Chill Penguin (TDA 011)|Chill Penguin (TDA 011) Tda011 sct.png|link=Chill Penguin (TDA 011, Secret)|Chill Penguin (TDA 011, Secret) Tda012.png|link=King Cerberus (TDA 012)|King Cerberus (TDA 012) Tda014.png|link=Cody (TDA 014)|Cody (TDA 014) No Image Available.gif|link=Hidden Knife (T034)|Hidden Knife (T034) Tda015.png|link=Barioth (TDA 015)|Barioth (TDA 015) Tda007.png|link=Empusa Queen (TDA 007)|Empusa Queen (TDA 007) Tda008.png|link=Lady (TDA 008)|Lady (TDA 008) Tda009.png|link=Gravios (TDA 009)|Gravios (TDA 009) Tda010.png|link=Billy Coen (TDA 010)|Billy Coen (TDA 010) Tda013.png|link=Rashid (TDA 013)|Rashid (TDA 013) Tda001.png|link=Hellbat (TDA 001)|Hellbat (TDA 001) Tda002.png|link=Riot (TDA 002)|Riot (TDA 002) Tda003.png|link=Empusa (TDA 003)|Empusa (TDA 003) Tda004.png|link=Bulldrome (TDA 004)|Bulldrome (TDA 004) Tda005.png|link=Brad Vickers (TDA 005)|Brad Vickers (TDA 005) Tda006.png|link=Thunder Slimer (TDA 006)|Thunder Slimer (TDA 006) Tda025.png|link=Liberating Slash (TDA 025)|Liberating Slash (TDA 025) Tda022.png|link=Full Potential (TDA 022)|Full Potential (TDA 022) Tda023.png|link=Trust Amid Suspicion (TDA 023)|Trust Amid Suspicion (TDA 023) Tda021.png|link=Grizzled Veteran (TDA 021)|Grizzled Veteran (TDA 021) Tda024.png|link=Fury (TDA 024)|Fury (TDA 024) Tda018.png|link=Cruel Survival Instinct (TDA 018)|Cruel Survival Instinct (TDA 018) Tda019.png|link=Forged in Battle (TDA 019)|Forged in Battle (TDA 019) Tda020.png|link=Raigeki Shu (TDA 020)|Raigeki Shu (TDA 020) Tda041.png|link=One-Armed Hunter Nero (TDA 041)|One-Armed Hunter Nero (TDA 041) No Image Available.gif|link=Devil Form Nero (T035)|Devil Form Nero (T035) Tda042.png|link=Desert Tyrant Diablos (TDA 042)|Desert Tyrant Diablos (TDA 042) Tda037.png|link=Eva (TDA 037)|Eva (TDA 037) Tda038.png|link=Shagaru Magala (TDA 038)|Shagaru Magala (TDA 038) Tda039.png|link=Godkarmachine O Inary (TDA 039)|Godkarmachine O Inary (TDA 039) Tda040.png|link=G (TDA 040)|G (TDA 040) Tda032.png|link=Nidhogg (TDA 032)|Nidhogg (TDA 032) Tda033.png|link=Edmond Honda (TDA 033)|Edmond Honda (TDA 033) Tda034.png|link=Blizzard Buffalo (TDA 034)|Blizzard Buffalo (TDA 034) Tda035.png|link=Barry Burton (TDA 035)|Barry Burton (TDA 035) Tda036.png|link=Ground Scaravich (TDA 036)|Ground Scaravich (TDA 036) Tda026.png|link=Mole Bore (TDA 026)|Mole Bore (TDA 026) Tda027.png|link=El Fuerte (TDA 027)|El Fuerte (TDA 027) Tda028.png|link=Jyuratodus (TDA 028)|Jyuratodus (TDA 028) Tda029.png|link=Basarios (TDA 029)|Basarios (TDA 029) Tda030.png|link=Rebecca Chambers (TDA 030)|Rebecca Chambers (TDA 030) Tda030 sct.png|link=Rebecca Chambers (TDA 030, Secret)|Rebecca Chambers (TDA 030, Secret) Tda031.png|link=RT-55J (TDA 031)|RT-55J (TDA 031) Tda050.png|link=Battle at the Summit (TDA 050)|Battle at the Summit (TDA 050) Tda048.png|link=Lurking in the Mud (TDA 048)|Lurking in the Mud (TDA 048) Tda049.png|link=17th Elite Unit (TDA 049)|17th Elite Unit (TDA 049) Tda046.png|link=Awakened Power (TDA 046)|Awakened Power (TDA 046) Tda047.png|link=Wind Armor (TDA 047)|Wind Armor (TDA 047) Tda043.png|link=Defensive Field (TDA 043)|Defensive Field (TDA 043) Tda044.png|link=Lifepowder (TDA 044)|Lifepowder (TDA 044) Tda045.png|link=Mixed Medicine (TDA 045)|Mixed Medicine (TDA 045) Tda066.png|link=V, The Mysterious One (TDA 066)|V, The Mysterious One (TDA 066) No Image Available.gif|link=Familiar: Griffon (T036)|Familiar: Griffon (T036) No Image Available.gif|link=Familiar: Shadow (T037)|Familiar: Shadow (T037) No Image Available.gif|link=Familiar: Nightmare (T038)|Familiar: Nightmare (T038) Tda067.png|link=Innocent Desire Lilith (TDA 067)|Innocent Desire Lilith (TDA 067) Tda062.png|link=Dante (TDA 062)|Dante (TDA 062) Tda063.png|link=Elder Geryon Knight (TDA 063)|Elder Geryon Knight (TDA 063) No Image Available.gif|link=Voltaic Black Knight (T039)|Voltaic Black Knight (T039) Tda064.png|link=Amatsu (TDA 064)|Amatsu (TDA 064) Tda065.png|link=Lumine (TDA 065)|Lumine (TDA 065) Tda065 sct.png|link=Lumine (TDA 065, Secret)|Lumine (TDA 065, Secret) Tda057.png|link=Artemis (TDA 057)|Artemis (TDA 057) Tda058.png|link=Hell Antenora (TDA 058)|Hell Antenora (TDA 058) Tda059.png|link=Dhalsim (TDA 059)|Dhalsim (TDA 059) Tda060.png|link=Pukei-Pukei (TDA 060)|Pukei-Pukei (TDA 060) Tda061.png|link=Morph Moth (TDA 061)|Morph Moth (TDA 061) Tda051.png|link=Pyrobat (TDA 051)|Pyrobat (TDA 051) Tda052.png|link=Lusachia (TDA 052)|Lusachia (TDA 052) Tda053.png|link=Qliphoth Roots (TDA 053)|Qliphoth Roots (TDA 053) Tda054.png|link=Ingrid (TDA 054)|Ingrid (TDA 054) Tda055.png|link=Gigginox (TDA 055)|Gigginox (TDA 055) Tda056.png|link=Kecha Wacha (TDA 056)|Kecha Wacha (TDA 056) Tda075.png|link=Surge of Demonic Power (TDA 075)|Surge of Demonic Power (TDA 075) Tda073.png|link=Souls' Return (TDA 073)|Souls' Return (TDA 073) Tda074.png|link=The Outriders (TDA 074)|The Outriders (TDA 074) Tda071.png|link=Soul Reflect (TDA 071)|Soul Reflect (TDA 071) Tda072.png|link=Skulduggery (TDA 072)|Skulduggery (TDA 072) Tda068.png|link=Words of Self-Control (TDA 068)|Words of Self-Control (TDA 068) Tda069.png|link=The Road to Maturity (TDA 069)|The Road to Maturity (TDA 069) Tda070.png|link=Dead Weight (TDA 070)|Dead Weight (TDA 070) Tda091.png|link=Dark Usurper Urizen (TDA 091)|Dark Usurper Urizen (TDA 091) Tda092.png|link=Tainted King Vaal Hazak (TDA 092)|Tainted King Vaal Hazak (TDA 092) Tda087.png|link=Malphas (TDA 087)|Malphas (TDA 087) Tda088.png|link=Dalamadur (TDA 088)|Dalamadur (TDA 088) Tda089.png|link=Dynamo (TDA 089)|Dynamo (TDA 089) Tda090.png|link=Pyron (TDA 090)|Pyron (TDA 090) Tda082.png|link=Death Scissors (TDA 082)|Death Scissors (TDA 082) Tda083.png|link=Killer Bee (TDA 083)|Killer Bee (TDA 083) Tda083 sct.png|link=Killer Bee (TDA 083, Secret)|Killer Bee (TDA 083, Secret) Tda084.png|link=Gore Magala (TDA 084)|Gore Magala (TDA 084) Tda085.png|link=Double (TDA 085)|Double (TDA 085) Tda086.png|link=Stinger (TDA 086)|Stinger (TDA 086) Tda076.png|link=Nobody (TDA 076)|Nobody (TDA 076) Tda077.png|link=Odogaron (TDA 077)|Odogaron (TDA 077) Tda078.png|link=Poison (TDA 078)|Poison (TDA 078) Tda079.png|link=Ivy (TDA 079)|Ivy (TDA 079) Tda080.png|link=Eliminator (TDA 080)|Eliminator (TDA 080) Tda081.png|link=Infected Bat (TDA 081)|Infected Bat (TDA 081) Tda100.png|link=Forbidden Fruit (TDA 100)|Forbidden Fruit (TDA 100) Tda098.png|link=Desperate Act (TDA 098)|Desperate Act (TDA 098) Tda099.png|link=The Witches' Plaything (TDA 099)|The Witches' Plaything (TDA 099) Tda096.png|link=The Tyrant Unleashed (TDA 096)|The Tyrant Unleashed (TDA 096) Tda097.png|link=Underworld King's Pulse (TDA 097)|Underworld King's Pulse (TDA 097) Tda093.png|link=The Cornered Rat's Bite (TDA 093)|The Cornered Rat's Bite (TDA 093) Tda094.png|link=Animosity (TDA 094)|Animosity (TDA 094) Tda095.png|link=Merciless Bombardment (TDA 095)|Merciless Bombardment (TDA 095) Category:Red Category:Green Category:Black Category:Purple Category:Devil May Cry Category:Resident Evil Category:Monster Hunter Category:Darkstalkers Category:Mega Man Category:Day of Nightmares Category:The Devils Awaken